Miss Murder, Let Me Be Somebody To You
by SurrealSodapop
Summary: Toris lands a job as Ivan's personal assistant. Although on the first day of the job he gets the promotion to be am assistant to a breathtaking, intimidating, Natalia. Luck was on his side. Or so he thought. (One shot.)


"Welcome to the family Toris."

Ivan, who was a large and intimidating man, stood up reaching over his desk to shake hands. Toris returned the gesture happily, but calmly. Luck was on his side.

"Thank you so much."  
"I shall see you in the office on Monday at 6 a.m. Also I like my coffee black. I trust you can let yourself out, da?" Ivan smiled with a hint of what seemed like annoyance to Toris.

He nodded thanking the man once more and let himself out of the office.

Toris Laurinaitis was practically jumping with joy on his way out. The Brunette had made it back into the busy office. He smiled to himself and took in the busy scene for a moment. This is where he would be working for hopefully the rest of his life. Braginsky's Law Firm.

Braginsky's Law Firm was a large and well-known firm. It was a law office that consisted of only the best and finest lawyers in Europe. The office was located in Russia. Moscow to be exact. Anyone who was aiming to go into law wanted a job at Braginsky's. Very few got selected and due to much stress, not many stayed long.

Toris would be working as Ivan's assistant for the time being and hopefully manage to obtain a higher position. He continued to walk past the busy workers, the Lithuanian was stopped by a pale blonde man. The man had green eyes covered by glasses. He shot Toris a smile, which Toris returned.

"Hi, I saw you just stepped out of Mr. Braginsky's office. So did you just finish with an interview or something?"

"Oh actually I just got hired on." The man grinned and nodded.

"Really? What are you going to be doing? Congratulations."  
Toris nodded then let out a small gasp.

"Oh where on earth are my manners! I'm Toris, terribly sorry for not saying so earlier."

Eduard let out a soft chuckle and waved him off, "Oh it's fine! I forgot to introduce myself I'm Eduard. Pleasure to meet you." He reached a hand out to Toris, which Toris shook happily.  
"By the way, what will you be working as?"  
"Oh, Mr. Braginsky's personal assistant. He probably just wants me to get used to things around here." Toris let out a light laugh.

The smile on Eduard's face vanished. The blonde man let go of his hand and glanced around nervously before whispering,

"Quit while you can."

Toris almost thought Eduard was joking, but there was no humor in his voice, only uneasiness. Toris's smile faltered and his eyebrows knitted together a bit.

"What do you mean?"

Eduard was about to reply when the doors slammed open. A young woman who looked like she was in her early 20's entered the room. She was absolutely celestial. The woman had straight, platinum blonde, hair that went to her lower back with eyes that were like the ocean. Dark blue, deep and filled with conflicting emotion; though her face was sober.

Her skin was pale, but glowing. She wore a black headband along with a navy long-sleeve knitted dress that extended down to her knees. It complimented her body as the clothing hugged around her. The woman's shoes were a pair of simple black heels. Toris sucked in a breath. He never wanted to take his eyes off someone so heavenly.

Before Toris could ask Eduard who the woman was, he quickly mumbled a goodbye to Toris and made his way back to his desk. He looked over at Eduard confused. The sound of heels clicking against the tiled floor cause Toris to look in her direction. She marched in his direction with a determined look. He took a step to the side as she passed.

As she passed her eyes looked upon him briefly, then locked forward again. Toris turned and watched her marched to Ivan's office. The Lithuanian man felt dejected, she was probably Mr. Braginsky's wife. He gave a farewell wave to Eduard and smiled before he left.

Once again happiness filled Toris as he stepped out of the building. Seeing as it was only friday, Toris would hurry to his home and call Feliks, his best friend. Feliks had distant family that lived next door to Toris in Lithuania, so every summer he'd visit. Ever since they first met the two became inseparable, even when Feliks would go back to Poland. They would keep in contact by phone, or even exchange letters.

As they grew older they decided to go to college together and became roommates for a while. Eventually Toris moved out and found an apartment near Braginsky's Law Firm, while Feliks still remained at the dorms in college.

Toris hurried to his apartment which was only a couple blocks away. It was beautiful day which made him want to take his time a bit, but his excitement of wanting to tell Feliks was greater.

The Lithuanian man unlocked the door of his apartment and entered shutting it with his foot behind him. He sat his briefcase down next to his couch and went into his room changing into more casual clothing. He grabbed the phone off of it's hook and dialed Feliks' number. There were a couple of rings before he answered.

"Hello?"  
Toris couldn't contain his excitement, "I got the job! Well kinda...I'm his personal assistant!"  
"Ohmygod, that totally rocks! I knew you could do it! When do you start?" Feliks asked slightly out of breath.  
"I start monday at 6 in the morning…"

Toris trailed off for a moment,

"Are you busy right now?"

"No, no! I'm just walking. Anyway I'm like really psyched for you!"  
Toris was about to reply when there was a knock at his door.

"Ah, hold on a moment Feliks there is someone at the door."

"No problem." Feliks chirped.

The Lithuanian opened the door and there was his best friend. The blonde stood in the doorway closing his phone with one hand and smiled brightly,

"Supprissee Tori.~"

"F-Feliks? What on earth are you doing here? You're supposed to be at school in Poland!"

The Polish man stepped in and hugged Toris tightly. Toris squeezed back a bit before letting him go and closing the door.  
"I'll explain later, anyway tell me about today!" Feliks grinned and sat on Toris' long couch.

Toris joined him and began to explain every detail that happened.

"Oh also there was the most beautiful woman! No...she surpassed beautiful...She...her beauty escapes words."

Feliks gasped playfully and nudged Toris' arm.

"Tor, they say like love in the workplace is bad! You're such a rebel."

The brunette let out a chuckle, "It's a shame though, I think she was Mr. Braginsky's wife."

Toris decided to leave out the part that everyone seemed to cower away at the sight of her.

"That really stinks. Did you at least get her name?"

Toris shook his head with a slight sigh.

"Well, maybe she was just like another lawyer or whatever." Feliks consoled. Toris let out a small shrug, "Maybe, so why are you here again? Don't take it the wrong way, for I'm very happy you are-"

"I dropped out of school! Surprise!" The blonde interjected quickly.

"What?! Feliks I thought you liked it? What happened?" He gasped.

Toris knew Feliks had some anxiety and was shy around people, but he would think his best friend wouldn't let it beat him.

"Relax Tor, I like got totally bummed out by all the boring people there."

The brunette shook his head slightly.

"Feliks...What do you plan on doing now?" Toris asked.

Feliks looked up at the ceiling, "I'm not too sure. I think I might go back to my parent's place and take over the farm...but I like really adore ponies and stuff, so maybe a equine veterinarian?"

"Well you would probably really enjoy it, although you do realise that you have to go back to school for that right?" Toris asked.

Perhaps he would invite the Blonde to room with him if he decided on a school here. He wouldn't mind letting him freeload either as long as he helped cleaned and cook.

"Also if you decided on a school here, I would enjoy having you as a roommate again. That is if you do decide to become a veterinarian."

Feliks looked at Toris and smiled genuinely for a brief a moment. The Lithuanian knew that Feliks appreciated him greatly, even though Feliks had demonstrated he would never show it publicly. The other rolled his eyes and let out a short laugh, "I know you miss me Tori, but I'm not exactly sure what I want to do. I'll let you know when I figure it out."

Toris nodded and got up.

"Since you're staying here, for the weekend I assume, you can help with dinner."  
"What? Tor, you know I hate cooking!" Feliks protested but got up none the less, following him.

Toris woke at 5:00 am to the sound of his alarmed which beeped very loudly. He sat up and reached over turning it off, a yawn escaping his mouth. Monday was finally here. Toris pulled the covers off and got out of his bed stretching.

His morning ritual consisted of making the bed, then going to the bathroom to get dressed and collecting himself. Once done there, he would head to the kitchen of his apartment and cook himself breakfast. After eating and cleaning his dishes, the brunette went to brush his teeth. He glanced at the clock it was 5:27 now. This gave him more than enough time to get coffee and be at the office early.

Toris grabbed his briefcase and gave himself one more look over in the hanging mirror near his door. The Lithuanian was dressed in a light blue button up shirt, with a yellow tie. His slacks and blazer both were a charcoal color and his shoes were black, slip on, dress shoes. Deciding he looked decent enough Toris grabbed his tan coat and black scarf and opened the door excitedly and locked it behind him.

With Feliks visiting the weekend went by very quickly. The two talked, went shopping, and watched movies. It was more enjoyable than what Toris had expected. He assumed that maybe he just felt lonely living alone and that's why it proved to be a good weekend.

Toris arrived at a local coffee shop and got Ivan's drink along with a green tea for himself. He sipped his tea carefully as he balanced it in his hand with his briefcase. He knew he should have just got a drink carrier.

The Lithuanian scolded himself as he approached the office. Opening the door would prove quite the task. He approached the office doors trying to get both drinks in one hand but saw no way he could without squeezing them to the point where the drinks overflowed. Toris sighed, he would have to set one of the ground which wouldn't be trouble, just slightly irritating that he couldn't do it conveniently.

"U-um If you're going inside let me get the door for you." A voice from Toris' right came.

Toris looked over.  
"Ah, Would you? Thank you so much." The brunette smiled.

The voice belonged to a young boy, who looked to be no older than 16. He had short, wavy, platinum blonde hair and big timid blue eyes. He wore a maroon button up and black slacks, which made Toris wonder if he worked here as well.

The blonde boy opened the door for Toris and smiled nervously.

"Thank you again." Toris walked through the doors and turned to see the boy following behind him.

"So I take it you work here as well?" The Lithuanian asked.

The boy looked up and nodded slowly, "I'm Raivis Galante...Pleasure to meet you…"

"Toris. Toris Laurinaitis. What do you do here if you don't mind me asking."

Raivis shook his head, "I'm simply extra help. An assistant to everyone...even assistants. I haven't seen you around here, are you new perhaps?"

Both of them walked in the direction of the elevator.

"I am new. Today is my first day. I'm Mr. Braginsky's personal assistant." Raivis let out a loud startled cry, which almost caused Toris to drop the drinks.

"I-I'm sorry!" He apologized as he stepped on the elevator with Toris.

"I-I take it we'll be going to the same floor then… The 6th then yes? I have another question if you don't mind…"  
"Yes?" Raivis looked at him as he pressed the button for the 6th floor.

"Why do you seem so startled when I mentioned Mr. Braginsky? Now that I think about it...Another also warned me about taking this job. Is there something I'm missing?" The olive eyed man asked the younger boy.

Raivis shivered visibly and bit his lip looking at the ground in thought.

He debated on whether to warn Toris about the cursed job or not. At first glance Ivan was a charming, strong man, but if someone were to look deeper they would be able to tell that side of him was a facade. Ivan Braginsky was a ruthless, cruel sociopath.

Raivis first encountered that side of Ivan a few months back. The ocean eyed boy was chatting freely with the Russian a few months ago when he blurted out that Ivan looked bigger.

He meant no harm to his boss, but the man took it rather personal. He intended the comment as Ivan got bigger as in his muscles, but seeing as it was holiday time, Ivan misunderstood. Ever since then Raivis would get bullied harshly by his boss. He glanced at Toris. The newcomer did have a right to a warning.

Clearing his throat and managing to speak calmly he told the brunette,

"Mr. Braginsky….is a very...very sadistic man…"

Toris' eyes widened a bit surprised. He was certainly not expecting to hear that.

"W-what do you mean?"

The elevator came to a halt and Raivis replied quickly, "Get used to being overworked and bullied...Get out while you can." Before Toris knew it Raivis hurried out of the elevator looking extremely guilty and jittery.

Toris slowly walked out of the elevator. With each step he took he felt dread settle into the pit of his stomach. The Lithuanian paused and took a deep breath attempting to calm himself. That was just Raivis' experience with the man, his would be different. His efforts of consoling himself were in vain. Instead they made the awful feeling in his stomach worse. Toris took one last breath to attempt to sooth his nerves before walking past all the empty desks to Ivan's office.

He knocked on the door with the back of his hand awkwardly and opened the door once he got permission.

"G-goodmorning sir."

"Goodmorning Toris." Ivan nodded never letting his eyes leave the paper he was reading while he reached up for his coffee. Toris handed the coffee over and then paused, waiting for further instruction. Ivan looked up from his paper and over at Toris.

"I'm promoting you."

The Brunette was caught completely off guard by that. A promotion on his first day? He couldn't help but feel cautious towards such an announcement. He took a deep breath before asking, "E-excuse me sir?"

Ivan motioned for Toris to sit down in the chair in front of the desk. Toris pulled out the chair and seated himself resting his briefcase against the leg of the chair and his coffee on his knee. He looked at his boss curiously, yet nervously. This wasn't a prank nor test of some sorts, but a serious promotion.

"Yes, this job is very very very important and can prove to be difficult to the best of employees." Toris bit his lip a bit,

"May I ask what the job is?"

Ivan gave a nod.

"I was getting to that. So impatient." He chuckled to himself annoyed then continued.

"You'll be escorting my little sister and keeping her company."

"Par-pardon me?"

Mr. Braginsky's little sister?

Toris was flabbergasted. He assumed the girl would be very young and Toris wasn't extremely good with kids. A fun time for Toris was cleaning and reading. This kid would surely hate his guts.

The Lithuanian was about to object the offer but Ivan quickly spoke in a firm tone.

"You can refuse, but if you do I will just be disappointed. It'd be a shame, I mean if you can perform well on this task it lets me know how well you'd perform on actual cases…"

The look on the Russian's face was a dark and ominous even though he wore his signature child-like grin. It made him look all the more intimidating.

"N-no, n-no! I wou-it would be an honor!" Toris urged trying to plaster on a smile.

Ivan's face melted into a look of relief and satisfaction.

"Good. I shall call her in for you to meet her then. It's a good thing you brought an extra drink she'll be delighted." He replied merrily while picking up the phone on his desk. Not even a moment later the door opened. It was the beautiful woman Toris saw Friday.

Toris felt his heart sink and soar simultaneously. He would be escorting her! Escorting an angel! The joy Toris felt was by far better than the joy he got when hired. The best part was that she wasn't Mr. Braginsky's wife! She was his sister! She was his sister... _Oh._ That might make some things complicated. Still, Toris decided he would pursue this possible friendship and maybe, hopefully, potential lover.

She looked just as lovely as the day he passed her. The difference today was she didn't have much of an intense look on her face but a bored one. Subconsciously Toris held out the coffee towards her.

"He-hello, I'm Toris Laurinaitis. It's a pleasure to meet you…"  
Warily she took the tea and took a sip.

"Natalia Arlovskaya…"

Natalia… Toris felt his stomach grow lighter. Her voice was charming. It was so fitting. There was an edge to it, but still nonetheless danced into Toris' ears and into him. He hoped she'd say more to him, but instead she turned her attention to the man sitting behind the desk.

"What is the meaning of this Ivan? I do not need a babysitter."

Her eyes narrowed.

"No no, please do not misunderstand. I simply thought you were in need of an assistant of sorts." Ivan insisted with hint nervousness to his voice. How strange Toris thought. It seemed as if Mr. Braginsky was anxious of his own sister. He made a mental note to ask Eduard about it later.

"Natalia I assure you that Toris is a competent man. In fact he is proving to be my favorite." "What's so special about him?"

She glanced over at Toris looking him over for a moment.

"I planned to leave that to you to figure out.", The Russian smiled.  
The beautiful blonde crossed her arms and let out a huff. Glaring at Toris, she briskly told him,

"I'll be outside. Don't be long."

He nodded and let his eyes follow her out. Once the door closed behind her Toris turned his head back to Ivan. He sat in front of him quietly as if he could see through the Lithuanian. Like he was aware of Toris' interest in his sister. Toris could feel himself grow slightly nervous as he returned Ivan's stare. The big man let out a hum of acknowledgement.

"Well best not to keep her waiting."

He let out a small amused breath of air, "After all she can be quite the _killer_ if you give her reason."

On his way out, which was rather quick, Toris willed himself not to shudder. Mr. Braginsky could be so creepy sometimes… He wondered if the Russian knew how intimidating he could be. Perhaps maybe when they were better acquainted Toris would let him know.

Toris thanked Ivan once more and let himself out rather quickly. Once Toris was outside of his office he glanced around the room and saw Eduard arrived. The blonde was talking to the young man Toris had met earlier in morning. They looked to be in deep conversation and appeared slightly unnerved. Just when he was about to call and wave to him, their heads turned to Toris' direction.

Eduard and Ravis shared a look of curiosity and worry. They hurried to him causing Toris to pause.

"Toris, are you alright? Did Mr. Braginsky fire you? Why was his sister here? She's never this early, unless she's out to get you? Are you okay?"

The Lithuanian let out a soft chuckle and replied.

"No, no. I'm not fired, I just got a promotion…Well kind of, I'm escorting Miss Arlovskaya around."

"H-his sister?! That woman is absolutely terrifying!" Eduard gasped and Ravis bobbed his head rapidly while adding, "And mean!"

Toris shook his head smiling.

"She's just shy probably. Have either of you two talked to her yet?"

Given their expressions Toris took it as a no. With a shake of his head he scolded,

"You shouldn't judge. Nothing good comes out of judging someone before getting to know them. Now I must be going. I cannot keep her waiting any longer. Both of you have a good day, I'll talk to you two later."

They mumbled their farewells and let Toris be on his way.

He hurried down to the first floor of the building where she was waiting. She must've heard his footsteps because she turned quickly with her arms crossed. A bored expression she wore as she she brushed her hair behind her shoulder. The brunette found it quite endearing.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Miss Arlovskaya." He bowed his head apologetically.

Hopefully she wouldn't be crossed with him. She gave a simple shrug and turned walking out.

Natalia led him to a sleek, black Kia. Pulling out her keys from the pocket of her navy pencil skirt she pressed a button, unlocking the car.

She looked at Toris, saying shortly, "You're going to drive."

He took the keys and nodded. Before he got in on the driver's side Toris opened the door for the blonde. Natalia glanced at Toris with a subtle look of surprise as she got in. He closed the door gently but made sure to be firm.

With long quick strides, Toris hurried to the driver's side and got in. As he began adjusting the seat in the car he inquired,

"Where would you like to go Miss Natalia?"

She made a humming noise for a moment, pondering. Toris figured and hoped she would say park or somewhere romantic. It seemed like his luck was running out when she said "Hovrinskaya hospital."

"W-what?" He stammered confused.

Why would she ever want to go there? She had no reason. Well he's pretty sure she had no reason.  
"You asked me where I wanted to go and it's there."  
"Yes but that place is off limits and dangerous…" Toris attempted to reason with her.  
Very coldly with an edge she snapped,

"You are to listen to me right? Then do as I say."

Toris nodded also muttering an alright and a sorry.

The hospital was an unfinished construction. It was started in 1981 but announcements of its discontinuation were a few years later in 1985. The only people that dared to venture to the hospital were Satanists, suicidal people, or those who needed to hide a body. Which is why Toris absolutely would rather they go somewhere else.

His mind started to wondered, _Did she go there by herself?_ He hoped not for her own sake. She was petite and could probably get taken advantage of easily. Toris gripped the wheel a bit; his mind was racing with asinine thoughts. He couldn't help himself though. He wanted no harm to come her way. Toris hoped no harm already came to her in the past.

As they approached the hospital, driving now on loose gravel, Natalia spoke up.

"You can park right up ahead."

He did as she instructed.  
"Miss Natalia will you please tell me why we're here?"

She let out a hum and looked at him.

"To talk...as well as other things."

When Toris was about to ask her what she meant by that she got out and closed the door. He got out after her and locked the car with a simple quick press of a button. She was already walking towards the abandoned building. Quickly, in pursuit, Toris caught up.

He followed her through a broken window that wasn't boarded. The two had to be careful of where to step due to old flooring that could give away under enough pressure. The hospital inside had dirt, graffiti, and dirty unused equipment. She led him up old uneasy stairs that made him have a bad feelings. She eventually stopped at one of the rooms on the second floor down the hall a ways.

As he stepped in the room after her he looked around. It was beautiful. In a ruined way. The floor like all the rooms was covered in dirt as well as some moss. In the middle of the room there was a torn up, but still usable couch facing the windows. Sunlight filtered in from the windows, giving the room a peaceful atmosphere. None of the walls in the room were tagged. It reminded him of something that he couldn't quite place…

Natalia walked over to the couch wiping some of the dust off. She sat down and let out a small breath.

"Miss Natalia…have I done something to displease you? If you let me know, I will fix it immediately."

Toris asked as he sat next to her.

She turned her head furrowing her eyebrows a bit.

"Why you?" "E-excuse me? I don't quite understand what-"

Raising her voice slightly she cut him off.

"I just don't understand why he suddenly favors you. He doesn't even know you."

Toris remained silent only returning her gaze. She turned her head back to the sun, scowling slightly at his silence.

"Miss Natalia, is this about Mr. Braginsky? I'm assuming it is..."

She folded her arms ignoring Toris. He sighed slightly. Toris wasn't the best with words despite all the books he read.  
"Miss Natalia will you please look at me? I would like to try to sort this out…"

He pleaded quietly. Slowly she turned her head to face him meeting his eyes. Her eyebrows relaxed, but a frown still on her face.

"Why doesn't he love me? I do everything for him. I support almost every decision he makes and I love him with my whole being….So why?"

It was obvious that Ivan didn't look at Natalia the way she looked at him, but Toris didn't know if Natalia already confronted Ivan or not about her feelings in the past. He didn't want to ever mislead her or ruin any chances she might have even if it meant he would never get a chance. Thinking of Ivan he felt a bit of resentment and jealousy. Sadly he knew what he should say. The truth. The way he observed things from the past few days.

Toris felt a slight stab at his heart. He took a composing breath before replying.

"He does love you Miss Natalia. Just not in the way you want him to… I'm sure he takes notice of all of the things you do for him."

Toris paused glancing down then away. He wasn't sure how to continue.

Narrowing her eyes she raised her voice louder,

"Are you just telling me all of this because you have a stupid crush on me?"  
"No! No," He quickly denied as he felt his cheeks heat up.

"I am simply telling you how I look at it! Oh you are very smart and sharp so please think about it."

Silence fell between them as she glared past him, deep in thought. Everything he said was true. She couldn't help but feel angry. Although she wasn't sure if the reason for the anger was because Ivan didn't return her feelings or she just shattered her own illusion by confronting this damn stranger.

Cautiously Toris continued to talk.

"Even though I am a-attracted to you, I would never lead you astray…I just simply wish to not see you torn by this…Please believe me."

Natalia turned her head to face the window once more.

"I do…" She whispered, almost inaudibly.

"This doesn't mean I like you or will even consider your feelings."

She grabbed his hand holding onto it for comfort.

"Also do not misinterpret this or I'll break your hand…" Natalia threatened weakly.

He let out a quiet chuckle responding,

"I won't…Also I don't mind as long as you let me be somebody to you..."

That's when it hit him. The room reminded him of Natalia. So much going on in such a tiny place. It was so breathtaking, and beautiful.

An elegant, cluttered, composed, mess.

* * *

 _To possibly be continued...  
Here you go Natalie~ This one was for you.  
_


End file.
